<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Propwash Junction Christmas by ShuTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936727">A Propwash Junction Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki'>ShuTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hot Chocolate, Karaoke, Military Backstory, Skipper can sing, Some Skipper backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After covering up the corn for the Christmas season, Dusty catches up with Blade and Nick before heading to Honkers with Chug. It's karaoke night, and Skipper decides to give it a go, after some persuasion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Propwash Junction Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusty shivered, as he finished covering the last of the corn crops with a tarp. It was <em>cold</em>, and it was necessary to protect the corn in case it froze overnight. He went over to Chug, teeth chattering. "I've finished the last of my side. What about you?" </p>
<p>"Same here! We can head back inside."</p>
<p>"That's a relief. It's too cold." His landing gear shook, as he shivered. He wanted to go back to his heated hangar, pronto. </p>
<p>Chug laughed. "I'd think after how long you've been in Propwash Junction, you'd get used to the cold." </p>
<p>"Nope. Not as bad as how I felt in Iceland during Wings Around the Globe, but still pretty cold." </p>
<p>“I’ll let you get back to your hangar, then. Remember, we’re hanging out with the others at Honkers!”</p>
<p>“You got it, Chug. I just gotta warm up. They’d better have hot chocolate.” </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not Christmas without hot chocolate! Of course they’d have it.” Chug waved goodbye with a tire, before heading off to Honkers to wait for Dusty with the others.</p>
<p>Dusty waved back, before quickly entering his hangar, shutting the doors and turning on the space heater. He sighed of relief from the warmth provided. That is, until his radio crackled to life.</p>
<p>“Piston Peak to Dusty. Come in, Dusty.” Blade’s voice came from the radio.</p>
<p>Dusty went over to push down on the pedal to speak to his Piston Peak friends. “Hey, Blade and Nick! I’m assuming Nick is with you as well, heh.”</p>
<p>Nick smiled. “Right you are!”</p>
<p>“How’s it going?” Blade inquired.</p>
<p>“It’s cold out there. Just finished covering up the corn to protect it in case it freezes overnight. What about y’all?” </p>
<p>“We put up the Christmas lights and the tree. We’re gonna have to get new ones for next season.” Blade answered.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. They’re probably old.” Dusty surmised.</p>
<p>“Thanks to the dreaded Spinner. Don’t even have a Christmas tree. We decorated a random conifer that was short enough.” Nick chuckled.</p>
<p>That was pretty sad. “Oh, wow. We could spare some ornaments for you guys, and send them over.” Dusty suggested.</p>
<p>“Nah. With Jammer in charge, we might have some budget to spare to spend on better Christmas decorations for next year.” Nick replied.</p>
<p>“That’s good. We already put ours up. It’s definitely a lot of hard work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was for us too, but it’s worth it in the end.” Blade stated.</p>
<p>“Maru put up the lights on the main hangar with Avalanche and Dynamite, and we decorated the Christmas tree with Blackout, Drip, and Pinecone.” Nick explained.</p>
<p>“What about the others?” Dusty asked. </p>
<p>“Patch was probably taking a nap or something up in the lookout tower. We haven’t had any fires recently because of the snow cover. Cabbie, Windlifter, and Lil’ Dipper were in the main hangar watching Howard the Truck.” Blade answered.</p>
<p>Dusty immediately knew what “Howard the Truck” actually meant, but didn’t dare mention it. “Yeah, we have snow over here as well.”</p>
<p>“I’d expect y’all to, being in Minnesota.” Nick remarked.</p>
<p>“How’s Mayday doing?” Blade inquired.</p>
<p>“Doing well! He’s enjoying his new siren and other upgrades Dottie gave him.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he is.” Blade said with a smile. He was glad to hear that he and Nick’s old firefighter instructor was doing well.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was feeling pretty useless after we had to topple the water tower.” Dusty recalled. </p>
<p>“That was more the fault of the equipment, now that I think about it.” Blade mused.</p>
<p>“Whatever the reason, it brought you to Piston Peak, right?” Nick pointed out.</p>
<p>“It did. I’m glad that I met you all.” Dusty said, before Chug barged into his hangar. </p>
<p>“Come on, Dusty! They’re doing karaoke night! Skipper might-” The fuel truck cut off when he realized Dusty was talking on the radio. “Oh…”</p>
<p>Nick chuckled. “Hi, Colonel Chug.” He greeted, referring to Chug’s title as Corn Colonel from the Corn Fest they attended when Propwash was reopened.</p>
<p>“Are you needed somewhere, Dusty?” Blade inquired.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was going to head off to Honkers, sorry. Talk to you later?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Have fun.” Blade replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to fly over there to help out between races.” Dusty promised.</p>
<p>“We can never have too much help over here. See you!” Nick said goodbye.</p>
<p>“See you.” Dusty released the pedal before turning around to look at Chug. “Skipper might what?”</p>
<p>“Sing! Come on, you don’t want to miss this. I’m not kidding.” Chug said, turning around to head to Honkers with Dusty.</p>
<p>“Did Sparky put him up to it or something?” Dusty asked.</p>
<p>“No! There’s some pick up truck who’s singing pretty badly, so Skipper said he could sing something better.” Chug explained.</p>
<p>“Chug, I think he was joking when he said that.” Dusty replied.</p>
<p>They soon arrived at Honkers. “Go and see for yourself!”</p>
<p>The bustling sports bar was packed as the sun set outside, but they soon saw Skipper, Sparky, and Dottie at a table. Dusty immediately saw and heard the pick up truck Chug was talking about. He was still going as he belted out “All I Want for Christmas is You” by Mariah Chevy. <em>Well, at least he’s having fun…</em> Dusty thought.</p>
<p>“Over here, Dusty!” Sparky called out, gesturing to an extra cup of hot chocolate. “We saved one for you.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Sparky.” Dusty replied, parking next to Skipper. “So, you said that you’d sing?” He asked, with a slight smirk.</p>
<p>Skipper rolled his eyes. “I was joking. If the pick up truck sings another song, though, I might actually do it.” He wasn't kidding about that, either.</p>
<p>Dusty laughed. “It’s karaoke in a bar, Skipper. Nobody’s going to sing well.”</p>
<p>“Quick, Sparky, go tell him to sing another!” Chug told the forklift, as the pick up truck finished, in hopes that Skipper would actually sing.</p>
<p>“Chrysler, no! Not even for Skipper singing.” Dottie protested. </p>
<p>Turns out, no one had to tell him to sing another, since he spontaneously decided to sing “Jingle Bell Rock” next.</p>
<p>Dusty just sipped his hot chocolate, as Chug and Sparky looked at Skipper eagerly. </p>
<p>“…No. Still not going to do it.” Skipper resolved. “I don’t even know what I’d sing.” </p>
<p>Sparky looked confused. "But you've done karaoke before. You always have a-"</p>
<p>"Sparky!" Skipper reprimanded.</p>
<p>Sparky sheepishly smiled. "Oops…" The forklift had said too much.</p>
<p>Dusty almost spit out his hot chocolate in shock. "Wait, you've done karaoke before? Since when?" </p>
<p>Skipper sighed. Well, it was too late now. May as well explain it. "The same time Sparky and I were stationed in Coronado, and the same bar." </p>
<p>Chug remembered Sparky mentioning something about that when they wrongly told Dusty that they had his gearbox. "Oh, you mean the one with the hula skirt and-" Skipper cut him off before he could elaborate.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Skipper interrupted. "That was the one where I did karaoke before." </p>
<p>"Well, then why do you have qualms about it this time?" Dottie asked.</p>
<p>"I was drunk. Also, I'm a lot older. If my voice sounded bad then, it will sound worse now." </p>
<p>"You didn't sound bad at all, Skipper. People cheered for you!" Sparky recounted.</p>
<p>"Come on. Something low key, maybe?" Dusty suggested.</p>
<p>"Why do you all want me to go up there and sing so badly? I don't do those kinds of things." Skipper pointed out. </p>
<p>"Exactly! Let loose. You were known as the reclusive Navy Corsair until recently, to put it plainly." Dottie stated.</p>
<p>Skipper watched as the pick up truck finished. Well, they did want him to go for it, and Sparky did point out that he got applause last time…</p>
<p> "…Fine. I'll do it." He slowly rolled toward one of the TV screens that had the karaoke system on it.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Dottie didn't think that the Corsair would actually do it.</p>
<p>Sparky and Chug were overjoyed. "Go Skipper!" Chug cheered.</p>
<p>Dusty couldn't believe it either, nor did the forklift running the karaoke machine.</p>
<p>"White Christmas." Skipper told the forklift.</p>
<p>No one paid attention, until Skipper started singing the opening lyric. "I'm…dreaming…of a white…Christmas…"</p>
<p>Everyone listened and watched in awe, as Skipper continued crooning through the song. Maybe it was just the fact that he was going after someone who sounded tone deaf, but he sounded really good.</p>
<p>Dusty, Dottie, Chug, and Sparky were stunned into silence. "He sounds even better than he did in Coronado." Sparky whispered.</p>
<p>Dusty chuckled. "So much for nobody in a bar singing well."</p>
<p>"And may all…your Christmasses…be white." Skipper finished, and a loud cheer erupted from the crowd as they applauded.</p>
<p>"Wow, Skipper. That was amazing!" Dusty complimented, as the Corsair came back over to where they were. </p>
<p>"Yeah! None of us knew you could sing like that. Well, except for Sparky." Chug said.</p>
<p>"You all really thought that I sounded good?" Skipper asked. </p>
<p>"Not just good, great!" Sparky exclaimed. </p>
<p>Skipper smiled slightly. "I guess that applause was some indication…" </p>
<p>"Some? I'd say it was a heck of an indication. Your voice isn't bad like you said it was." Dottie remarked.</p>
<p>Dusty finished the rest of his hot chocolate before speaking, since it was getting cold. "White Christmas fit your voice perfectly, as well." </p>
<p>"It came out during the war. I used to listen to it a lot on the Flysenhower during December. Reminded me of home when I was away." Skipper explained.</p>
<p>Sparky nodded. "You did. Explains why the song fits your voice so well!" </p>
<p>"I'm glad that we managed to convince you to sing." Chug said.</p>
<p>"Well, if they ever do another karaoke night, maybe I won't be as hesitant." Skipper mused.</p>
<p>"Of course they'll do another one at some point, and you're going to kick Aston Martins at the next one." Sparky asserted.</p>
<p>Sparky's enthusiasm was appreciated, but Skipper doubted that. "I don't know about that…" </p>
<p>"Don't sell yourself short. Hey, look, someone else's going up!" Chug pointed out. A biplane was going up to sing.</p>
<p>More cars and planes sang karaoke throughout that night, but no one was quite as memorable as when Skipper sang. The night was filled with fun banter, but everyone eventually headed back to their hangars as it became late.</p>
<p>Dusty smiled when he entered his hangar to sleep. It was always fun at Christmas time in Propwash Junction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>